


i'm going to be the first

by nightofdean



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The Song of Achilles Fusion, Drabble, Fate & Destiny, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 22:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightofdean/pseuds/nightofdean
Summary: Bare feet beat a soft rhythm over the grass and packed mud. Bruce's eyes intently watched the pink heels and strong leg muscle push and pull as Thor took a relaxed stance, then tighten again as he settled into a ready stance.Thor's face was carefully relaxed, yet his cool blue eyes were full of life and brilliance, as he moved his body around the field, his body a weapon.





	i'm going to be the first

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't help myself tbh it was only a matter of time

Soft noon light caressed the meadow, along with Thor's light graceful steps as he practiced with a wooden sword and hammer. Bare feet beat a soft rhythm over the grass and packed mud. Bruce's eyes intently watched the pink heels and strong leg muscle push and pull as Thor took a relaxed stance, then tighten again as he settled into a ready stance.Thor's face was carefully relaxed, yet his cool blue eyes were full of life and brilliance, as he moved his body around the field, his body a weapon.

Suddenly Thor stopped, lowering his sword and hammer, tucking them into his cloth belt. Thor smiled brilliantly bright at him. Bruce could barely contain his blushing at the display, hiding his face behind a scarred hand. A useless hand, no good for fighting, or wielding a sword. 

"Bruce, I have an idea." Thor said, sitting beside Bruce on the grass. Lowering himself to Bruce's level, his status. It made Bruce stiffen every time, he was getting better at hiding it now. 

"And what is that, Thor?" Said Bruce, hiding a small smirk. 

"We leave, simply run, leave. This war, this war has nothing to do with us." 

Thor's hand was on Bruce's own and his flaxen hair was still in disarray from his shadow sparring. Bruce met Thor's gaze, his desperate gaze, as he proposed this crazy plan to escape Asgard and abandon their countrymen to fight alone. Even as he entertained the idea, he could imagine them, running away on horseback Thor's hair tied back because he hated it obscuring his vision while he rode. He could see them camping after long days, see them embracing entangled in each others love and whispering and talking all night until the moon meets the sun. 

Yet, he could also see Odin's men finding them in the fields and forcing them back to war. Back to war and death and fate and the gods that play with their lives. 

"We could, but then what, beloved." Bruce smiled, rubbing his thumb in circles over Thor's own hand. The skin was still soft and unbroken even after all his training over the years. 

"You fear that Odin will catch us." 

"Yes, but -

"Then I'll fight them off." Thor smiled genuine, confident, "We'll escape to Midgard. hide ourselves away and be happy together," pause, tentative, soft, "forever."

Bruce nearly gasped at the suggestion, of forever. Of eternity in bliss with Thor, the golden one, Asgard's hero denying his destiny. He gripped Thor's hand, he'd give up anything for Thor to experience happiness. He pushed down the fear and knowing that screamed at him.

The knowledge that he had never heard of a hero who had a happy ending. 


End file.
